


Abandon All Sanity

by MarbleWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Episode: s05e10 Abandon All Hope, Adorable Jack Kline, Alternate Michael (Supernatural: All Along the Watchtower) Possessing Dean Winchester, Episode: s05e10 Abandon All Hope..., F/F, F/M, Famine - Freeform, Jack tells all, M/M, Mentioned Character Death, Post-Season/Series 13, Pre-Cage, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester on Demon Blood, Samulet (Supernatural), Temporary Character Death, Time Travel Fix-It, Trauma From Lucifer's Cage (Supernatural), mentioned torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleWolf/pseuds/MarbleWolf
Summary: Jack just wanted to help get Dean back. Michael has Dean. Sam was hurting. And Castiel would hardly look at any of them. Jack wanted to help, and so he did. But not on purpose and not in the way you think.SUPERNATURAL AU- ABANDON ALL HOPE (5x10)(13x23)Note: Lucifer didn't take all of Jacks Grace in my story so Jacks Grace was able to heal itself some what, he's not all powerful but he isn't human.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL

CHAPTER One- Saving Dean

 

Jack was only trying to help… he wanted to help save Dean. And he was searching as hard as he could. Castiel and Sam were jumping from the Laptop, to the books and back again. Over and over they went. The Witch Rowena, and Charlie stopped by every so often to check in on them. Much to their dismay, Rowena didn’t know a powerful enough tracking spell to reach the archangel, even with the gleaming bronze tribal necklace Sam had clutched to his chest. After that discovery, Sam let out an angry noise and threw the amulet onto the first table.  
Mary and Bobby were making all the supply runs and stocking up on coffee for the boys (Sam mostly) until finally they forced the frantic Sam and Castiel out to nap. Even as Castiel loudly reminded them he did not sleep, the humans forced the emotionally drained angel out of the library, “to go fly around in circles”. Jack felt his heart warm as the group passed him. (He was standing at the door to the hall, munching on a peanut butter jelly sandwich Bobby had brought him) Castiel gave him a subdued nod, and Sam gave him a pained smile, squeezing his hand as Sam sluggishly passed. Bobby patted his shoulder rather hard then Mary smiled at him. Heavy bags hung under her eyes and her face was pale due to sleepless nights.  
“Finish your sandwich then off to bed with you.” Mary whispered in his ear as she pulled him into a quick hug. He gave her a small smile his peanut butter and jelly stained lips stretching.  
“Yes, Mary.” He said around a mouth full of sticky peanut butter.  
“And don’t talk with your mouth full. Just nod.” Mary shook her head in amusement. Jack nodded more eagerly than what was necessary. With soft laughter, she exited the room, following her family.  
Jack went to the table, chewing up his sandwich, a dollop of purple grape jelly landing on his Star Wars pajamas. He wiped it off with a finger and licked his hand clean of the jelly, though parts of his hands were still stained purple. He looked around, and his eyes landed on the bronze Amulet. He tilted his head curiously and reached a purple spotted hand out to poke the small piece of jewelry that Sam said belonged to Dean. It’s cord had somehow, ended up encircling Sam and Dean’s initials carved into the table. He pulled back when the Amulet began to emit a soft glow. Jack hesitantly reached out to grab the Amulet. The glowing intensified, the bronze growing hot in his palm before it became blinding. He threw out his wings as he felt a tug. Then it died down to nothing. But Jack wasn’t in the Bunker anymore. He was facing a door, an iron chain and a great deal of scattered salt covered the floor. The semi-bright light emitting from the Amulet created a shadow that stretched menacingly along the floor behind him. As he turned he heard a sharp intake of breath as his tucked wings’ shadow was cast along the walls.  
“Who the hell are you?” a voice like smoke asked.


	2. Carthage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL

Chapter Two- Carthage

Jack turned quickly at the voice, dropping his sandwich in the process. Peanut Butter and jelly splattering on the ground at his feet. He cocked his head at the sight if the two women on the floor. They were curled up together, one of them looked very angry and the other, much younger woman was far too pale. A puddle of blood was drying on the girl's side, and down to the floor.   
“You are hurt.” Jack said, approaching the dying girl.   
“Stay away from us!” the first woman snarled, her whole body language screamed mom to Jack. He wracked his brain for a moment before kneeling down several feet from them.   
“I will not hurt you. I am Jack. I’m a Nephilim.” Jack spoke softly and matter-of-factly.   
“Nephilim?” the weaker one, panted.   
“Yes… my father’s name is Castiel.” Jack said, inching closer. He reached his purple splotched hand out to her wound, the mother hissing like a cat. With only some work, Jack healed the wound.   
“Mom.” The girl said, lifting away the cloth. Not even a scar remainder. The woman let out a sob and kissed her daughter on the temple, looking into Jack’s golden glowing eyes.   
“Thank you.” She whispered. As they stood, the doors suddenly burst open. Four dogs walked in, snarling and drooling.   
“Hey! Bad dog!” Jack scolded as the small pack of dogs prowled in.   
“Can you see them?” the young woman asked, lifting a knife from her pocket.   
“Yes ma’am.” One of the HellHounds stopped, eating up the rest of the sandwich on the floor. Jack looked at each dog. “Go away.”   
The loud snarl echoed in the abandoned shop. Jack stood tall, unfurling his wings, a hand raising up. The dogs howled as they were sent crashing back into the wall, the building shaking precariously before straightening. The dogs whined and began to dash out the door, running away from the Nephilim.   
“Well… that was quite a show, Jack… hi, I’m Ellen. And this is my daughter Jo.” Ellen introduced, a smile lining her face.   
“Nice to meet you Jack.” Jo chirped, looking much better. Jack smiled at them, then looked around.   
“What now?” he asked curiously.   
“Now? Now we go find Sam and Dean.” Ellen began walking towards the door, a stubborn grin on her face. Jack loped next to her, excited to find Sam and Dean.   
“Where are we?” he asked, looking at the silent town.   
“Carthage, Missouri.” Jo said, holding her small knife to her chest.   
“ Oh. That’s a long way from the Bunker.” Jack says, scanning the sky.   
Ellen gave him a puzzled look. “The Bunker?”   
“Yeah. Where we live.” Jack nods.   
“Who lives?” Jo asked.   
“Me, and Sam, and Dean, and Bobby, and Castiel, and Mary… oh and sometimes Charlie, and Rowena.” Jack grinned as he thought of Charlie, she was a lot of fun.   
Jo and Ellen stared at each other a stunned look on their faces. “Son, what year is it?” Ellen whispered.   
“Its 2018, Ma’am.” Jack said, this game was fun. And Ellen was nice.  
“No it’s not. It’s 2009.” Jo told him. Jack froze, a stunned look on his face.   
“No way! Did I time travel?” Jack asked, squeezing the Amulet in his palm before putting it around his neck. Ellen and Jo exchange a look when they see the Amulet and continue walking next to the Star Wars pajamas clad, barefoot, jelly stained kid.   
“Kid?” Ellen pipes up. Jack looks at her. “How old are you?”   
Jack grins softly. “I’m a year old.”   
The women’s jaws drop in unison and Jack chuckles. “Everybody has that reaction. You should have seen the look on Sam’s face when he first saw me.”   
Jack laughs aloud, grinning broadly.   
“Sam has great reactions to everything.” Jo snorts. “But Castiel is my favorite.”   
“Yes. I love Castiel. He is a good father. Sam is also a good dad too.” Jack nodded along.   
“And Dean?” Ellen asked curiously.   
“Dean wanted to kill me at first and I think he’s still nervous around me. But that’s ok. Mary, Cas and Sam are good at keeping him calmer.” Jack shrugs.   
“Why would Dean want to kill you?” Ellen asked, tightening her hold on her pistol.   
“Cause my blood father is…” Jack never got to finish as the flapping of desperate wings echoed. Castiel appeared, panting heavily and disheveled. Castiel looked at them, then did a double take at Jack. An angel blade dropped into his hand and he surged forward.   
“Unnatural spawn.” Castiel snarled. Ellen stepped forward, blocking the angel.   
“Castiel! Now is not the time or place! He healed Jo! He saved our lives!” Ellen defended. Jack felt a spark of love for the woman envelope him. Castiel gave Jack a long hard look before backing up.   
“We need to get to Sam and Dean, now!” Castiel snapped, grabbing hold of Jo, and Ellen. Jo snatched up Jack’s hand and suddenly they flew off in a flurry. Jack opened his wings and let Castiel guide him, Castiel’s black and Jack’s golden feathers dancing together.   
They landed hard, behind the trees of a dark clearing. Jack’s eyes narrowed with rage when he heard the voice.   
“Lucifer.” Jack spat, before turning and dashing towards the voice. His eyes turned gold and his wings fluffed out.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Do you like?


End file.
